


Maxvid Week

by totally_friendly_max_content



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Emetophilia, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naive David, Omorashi, Piss kink, Reverse Rape, Sadism, Shota, Suicide, Tentacle Sex, Time Travel, Time Travel Shenanigans, guilty david, mostly top Max but there's some switching, naive Max, pedophile!David, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: I decided to make this week into a long story including all the prompts.Max goes back in time to meet Davey.  The two start dating but Max's sadistic treatment of Davey gives David issues.  Max keeps going back in time to mess with him and date him.





	1. Aged Down

Max whispered, “I can’t believe Neil’s time machine actually worked.”  He put it in his pocket then walked around the past. He decided that the air felt similar to the air from his own time.  Disappointing. The grass felt just as soft and wet. The trees looked just as dull.

Soon Max saw something that caught his interest.  A younger version of David was walking around the camp.  He grinned. This David looked so small and cute. Max walked up to the young boy and said, “Hey, Daaaaavvid.”

The young boy asked, “How do you know my name?”

Feeling more mildly curious than actually scared of paradoxes, changing history and so forth, Max replied, “I’m from the future.  You become a camp counselor and I’m one of your campers.”

Not even thinking of paradoxes, changing history and so forth, the past David replied, “Gosh, really?”

“Yep.  Really.  You work with a total bitch named Gwen and are so happy that it annoys everyone.”

Impressed, the young David begged, “Tell me more.”

“Erm, I got here with some help from the science camp.”  Max tried to think. What more was there to say? “There’s lots of camps at Camp Campbell now.”

“So it’s like I suggested.  Mr Campbell is so cool. What’s your name?”

“Max.”

“You can call me Davey.”

Max smiled.  He could have so much fun messing with this version of David.  “Sure thing, Davey. Let’s be friends.” He smirked, thinking of all the ways he could embarrass Davey now and travel forward in time and bring it up.  Maybe he could leave Davey with a few hard to hide marks too.

“Yes.  I love friendship.”  Davey then started to make little happy sounds.  “Am I good counselor? I bet I am. I bet I’m the best.”

“No, you mostly suck.”

Davey looked down crushed.  “Oh.” Max told himself he didn’t feel bad but he did.  “But I’ll just have to get better then. Hey, maybe you can fix me before I mess up.  Stop me from being a bad person.”

“Sure.  Why not?”

Davey gave Max a hug.  “I don’t know where to begin.  This is just so exciting.” Max pulled away causing Davey to ask, “Please tell me what to do.”

Max decided to begin with, “You can start by not being so huggy.  Fuck dude. Have you always been this… annoying?”

Davey pouted.  “I’m annoying?”

“You’re too…”  Max then remembered the good times with David.  “Never mind. You’re weird. I can never make you out and I-”  Max then kissed Davey on the cheek. A thought occurred to Max: it wouldn’t be bad to kiss this David.  No one would know. David would forget. It would be fine. “I love you.”

Davey giggled.  “You’re weird, but I like you.  Guess I’m not that bad a counselor if you’ve fallen for me.”

“It’s not your acts as counselor that make me want to do this.”  Max leaned over and wrapped David in a hug and kissed David’s lips.  “It’s your acts as David. It’s when you act as yourself and not as a good influence that I want to love you so much.”

Davey blinked not understanding.  He had never tried to be a good influence.  Sure he stood up for what was right but that was completely different.  Still, this strange boy was exciting and different. He had no idea what to make him but he wanted to kiss back.  In fact, to Davey’s surprise his lips were kissing Max without even thinking anything of it.

Max then disappeared before David.  Max spluttered, unable to believe what he had just done.  He blushed and looked around the campsite for Davey only to see the adult David walk past him.  Max blushed deeper. There was no sign of a kiss on David’s lips but he had done it. Max looked at them.  Soft and warm. Max knew he wanted more. He had to go back but he wanted to be certain first. He looked around and soon found Neil and Nikki.  They’d want to know everything, Max was sure.

Neil quickly took note of Max being there.  “Wow, Max it’s been three days. Where have you been?”

Max tried to hide his blush as he said, “The past.  I met a younger version of David and things got weird so I left.  Your time machine works though. Let’s use it to mess with David.”

Neil laughed, “Like you would use it for anything else.  So what are you thinking of doing? Disappearing in front of him to freak him out?  Set it up so objects fall on him?”

“Tempting but nah.  I’ve already started setting up the building blocks of something that will not only mess with him but improve him.”

“Do tell.”

Max put his arm around Neil and said, “Younger him will listen to anything I say because he thinks it’ll make him a better camp counselor when he grows up.”

Neil laughed and said, “Okay, so you wanna brainstorm ways to make him so dumbass shit now, by telling his younger self shit?”

“Yes.”

Neil was about to make a suggestion when they were spotted.  David ran up to them. “Max, you’re safe.” He pulled Max up into a hug.  “You’re safe. So very safe.” Max rolled his eyes. It had only been a few days.  Max pushed David away and jumped back to Neil. “I have been so worried.”

Neil agreed, “Yeah, David’s been freaking out the whole time you were gone.  I was beginning to get worried about him.”

Max scowled.  “I’m fine. Quit fussing.”  David smiled finding Max’s behaviour so typical of him.  Max looked at David carefully. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“Of course not,” David said naively before asking, “Why would I?”

Max shrugged and said, “I’m going to the loo.”  He then walked away. He wouldn’t let Davey just forget him.  The second he was alone he disappeared back to the past again and went to find Davey.  He didn’t care what. Davey would remember him.  It didn’t take him long to find Davey but Davey was busy talking to Jasper so Max hid waiting for Davey to be alone.  He decided that he liked the idea of Davey feeling like he was going crazy with no one else spotting his weird boyfriend.  Soon, Davey was walking away and making his way to the loos.  Max grabbed him and pulled him aside and into a kiss. Davey tried to pull away but Max didn’t care.  Davey was his.  Max wanted Davey to feel this in every way. Even the fact that Davey was pissing himself was part of Max’s plan.  Max then went back to the future and looked to his David. He had to remember that, right? Max looked at his David and saw David chat with Nikki and Ered and saw no difference in his demeanour.  Max felt his heart swell.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Max commit to more dating. Also the nsfw begins. It's nothing too big just yet.

Davey smiled as he finished up his plan.  It was in his opinion perfect.

He had grown frustrated with Max’s treatment of him.  Not the humiliation which Davey took to be gentle pranking.  It was easier than admitting there might be something wrong with Max.  Not even the confusing advice but rather the fact that Max kept disappearing.  Still, Davey felt hopeful. He had not too long ago decided to be happy for the rest of his life and he would keep to that.

All he had to do was get Max to his tent and they could eat cake together and Max would then be happy with him.  Davey was sure that then Max would agree to meet with Jasper and prove that he wasn’t crazy. Jasper had been telling everyone that he was nuts since the pants wetting incident.  Still, Max had appeared a few times since then and always been so nice. Max was always telling him about the future and the things that he would do. David had to admit, his heart pounded like crazy whenever he remembered Max.  They had kissed many times. Max’s lips were always nice and his words interesting. He suggested things that made him excited. He suggested lots of little things that made people think we was cool, though he always felt bad about some of the things Max got him to say.  The best thing though had to be that sometimes Max would take him somewhere really private and touch him in strange places. Often the lips or Max would remove his top and kiss or suck on his nipples. It felt strange but good. Once he had even felt down his pants and touched his privates.  This had felt surprisingly good. Davey had been touching himself in similar ways ever since.

Jasper interrupted, “You are putting way too much effort into an imaginary friend, Davey and I don’t see why.”

Davey defended, “Max isn’t imaginary.  He’s a lot of fun. He just can’t mess too much with the past so you can’t meet him.  We’re going to have a date as soon as he comes back from the future.”

“I’m your friend.  You don’t need some weird time traveler from the future.”

“I can have more than one friend.  You’re my best friend and he’s my boyfriend.”

Jasper shouted, “Bring him to me and I’ll believe you.”  He was certain Davey was lying but he had no idea what Davey was getting from it making Davey’s claims even more annoying than if he had a theory.

“Fine then.  I will do.” Davey thought it through.  He had a vague idea on what the time machine looked like.  If he had to compare it to anything he would say a pager: small and compact.  It was smoother and more rounded though. If he knew about them he would have said it looked like a small playstation move controller but time had spared him that knowledge.  He could certainly attempt to grab it, pocket it and take Max to Jasper. No, he could take Max to everyone and prove he wasn’t mad.

Davey didn’t have to wait long.  Max was waiting for him in the woods.  Max liked to take Davey aside when he was playing with Jasper and keep him alone.  This time though Davey was prepared. Davey started with kissing Max and soon lead Max to his tent.  Max followed giddy from his growing hard on for the young boy with him. Davey had grown on Max in many ways.  Davey was so willing to do whatever he said, yet also so easy to anger. His weird selfish streak that Max was well familiar with from the older David was already starting to show.  Max kind of liked it. It made David feel human so he encouraged it whenever he got a chance.

Davey sat on his bed and said, “I brought us cake and figured we could share it.”

Max looked at the chocolate cake Davey had squirrelled away.  It was a decent enough size plus it had frosting and chocolate buttons on it.  He decided that yes he was totally up for that. He watched David cut the cake in half and give just the two of them a slice.  They ate the cake at first normally then Max removed Davey’s upper body clothes and smeared cake on his chest. He then started to lick the cake off.  Davey started to make little moaning sounds as Max did this. He wasn’t sure what Max was doing but he wanted more. He leaned back and let Max enjoy his body.

Soon Davey was completely lost in the feeling of Max rubbing himself on him.  Both boys were soon only thinking of each other as they felt each other up and kissed and stroked each other.  Max especially liked sucking upon Davey’s soft pink nipples and rubbing cake into his belly button.

Fingering Davey’s cake Max then placed a large amount of frosting in his mouth.

“Davey, you’re even sweeter than your cake.”  He stripped himself down to his underwear and felt Davey start to suck upon him too.  “I want to taste you and for you to taste me.”

“Is this a sexual thing?”

“Yes, Davey, it’s sexual.”  Max rolled his eyes. “Teaching you about sexual things is such a pain.”  He immediately regretted voicing his small frustration.

Happy to help, Davey suggested, “It wouldn’t be if you just gave me a book on it or something.”

Max ignored Davey’s protests.  He had no idea how to find Davey a book without attracting too much attention.  “Just look it up online.” He then pulled Davey into a warm kiss before starting on Davey’s pants.  He unbuttoned them and pulled them down. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Davey grinned and pulled his briefs down too desperate for Max to touch his erection as soon as possible.  Max obliged taking the little cock in his little hands and starting gently, he rubbed at first the short length.  Then Max took off his remaining clothes. As soon as the pants were off Davey reached for the time machine and threw it aside.  Max tried to scramble for it, but Davey’s hand was around his cock and his other arm was pulling him into a hug.

Max tried to relax into Davey’s hand job.  He even pressed their bodies together so that their dicks were getting rubbed together.  Max simply felt too afraid of being caught though. What if the wrong sort of person found out?  It was the 90s after all. This whole thing was kind of… gay. Now Max thought about it, he realised that he was scared of actually being caught.  Davey kept going with the sexual stuff though, gripping hold of his thighs and rubbing their cocks together.

Davey reached up as he keeped humping Max’s little cock, and pulled Max into a kiss.  Max wanted to stop Davey but his attempts to push Davey off were ignored. It was like Davey didn’t even have the language to understand that Max wasn’t into this anymore.  Then Max realised that it was like that because that was exactly what was happening. He panicked as he pushed his hands on Davey’s front to at least get his machine back. Davey grinned completely unaware of the feelings in Max’s head.  He kept going naively taking joy in the feelings Max had provided. Then he finished up orgasming with ripples of pleasure over him. Then he looked at Max and noticed the tears on Max’s face. “Something wrong?”

“I need the time machine.  I need to go.”

“No, you don’t.  We can stay together.  From now on, we’ll be the best boyfriends ever.”

Max screamed.  He just wanted to go home.  He then started to sob loudly.  He tried to make another grab for the time machine but once again Davey missed the point and started to kiss him.  The tents flap opened and in walked someone who Max didn’t recognise. It was one of the camp councillors. Upon seeing Davey naked with a child who he had never seen before, Greg gasped.  He pulled the two apart and looked at Max carefully. Max made a final scramble for the time machine and this time left all his clothes back in the past.

He then realised that Davey’s tent was in his time just where Nikki’s was.  He carefully stole her clothes, not wanting to wake her.

As he left the tent he saw David waiting for him.  He said, “Max we need to talk about what happened on the 5th of July 1996.”


	3. coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to my favourite of all the chapters I created for this week. Hope you enjoy.

Max sat on David’s bed and watched David walk back and forth as he tried to form the words in his mouth.  David paced around trying to think of how to deal with Max. He was certain of his memories and that Max needed something.  Something firm he could understand. He eventually decided to begin with an apology. “Max, I’m sorry about what the younger me did to you.  I would never do anything like that again… No that’s not right. It’s right but it’s not honest. Max, please don’t think I’m blaming you or anything but you have to break up with the younger me.   _ He _ would fuck you and mess with you because he doesn’t know any better.”

“You’re joking, right?”  It sounded so stupid to Max like David was speaking on a random whim with no real knowledge on anything he was talking about.  It reminded him of the time David had said they weren’t allowed to go on a certain path for their own safety only for it to turn out that there had been one bear on the path a month earlier.  This despite Nikki being with them who played with wolves on a weekly bias. Sometimes daily if she could get away with it. Max got up as he could see David wasn’t going to make anything logical.  Instead David was making angry sounds as quietly as he could.

“Max, if you keep going back in time, we’re both only going to get hurt.”  David then spotted the coffee machine. If he really had to talk to Max, (it was in his opinion) the best way to keep him there.  He was certain that he needed this. He started by taking out some fresh beans and putting them in a grinder. Instant coffee was too instant for David’s needs.  Timing was everything. Otherwise Max would get the wrong idea. He started to grind the coffee then realised that this time Max was completely silent so he started to talk.  Max just needed a little something. “I’m already hurt. I know that that’s unfair because I didn’t stop after you in retrospect were so clearly no longer up for it, but I am hurt.”

Max countered, “I don’t believe you.  I saw you. You were fine.” He eyed David’s hands as they ground the coffee.  David was clearly grinding with more anger now. Max repeated with a calm anger, “You were fine.”  For the first time, Max wondered since when had David drank coffee. He had made it for Max before but David had two cups out.  If anything David would turn up his nose at the fact that Max drank something so… Max wasn’t sure why it was odd for him to drink coffee.

“I was fine… but what we did left an impact.  It made me aware of things before I was ready.  It made me want more. Max, adult stuff is adult for a reason.  You shouldn’t have known as much as you did to have done what we did.  I can help you though.” David then finished up his coffee grinding. He placed the ground beans in a filter.

Looking at David, Max considered everything trying to understand David’s words, but found them vague and to Max even felt rather unconvinced.  “Are you sure?”

“Yes.  Max, where did you hear about hand jobs in the first place?”

“You’re really that worried?”

“Yes.”

Max thought to himself.  Maybe dating a past version of David was a bad idea.  On the other hand, this was David who worried about every little thing was the one who was talking.  Just because he was sure David was being serious, it didn’t mean he was worth listening to. Shortly Max decided that he would talk it over with the younger David.  “So if I went back to see Davey what would I need to watch out for?”

“Max, it didn’t appear until…”  David tried to choose his words.  “Until I was about fourteen and I started to realise something was really wrong with me.”

“What do you mean?”

David looked at the coffee machine.  It was making sounds and clearly the coffee was going through.  It would be ready soon. He didn’t have to tell Max everything. “I’d rather not tell you that.”  Max would be drinking the coffee soon just as he always did when presented with it.

“Well, now I really want to know.”

David panicked, “Fine then I’ll tell you if you tell me where you got all the sexual stuff from, I’ll tell you how what we did started to affect me when I turned fourteen.”

Max smirked, sure now that David was just saying this because he had to.  “Fine. I learnt a lot of stuff from the net and other kids. There’s a boy back at my school who's always talking about this shit.”  Sometimes he did demonstrations.

The coffee finished and David poured it for Max.  He presented Max with the cup. “I want to hear this all.”

Max thought to himself that this was all a little strange as he slipped his drink.  He said, “You were still my first though. I’d only ever had masterbated before and I’ve been doing that for as long as I can remember.”

David watched Max drink.  Max would be going soon. Maybe to his tent.  Maybe back in time. David didn’t really care.  “Are you sure no one has been abusing you?”

“Certain.”

“Certain?”

“Fucking certain.”

“Language.”  Max decided he had had enough of David for one day and that he didn’t care what he was clearly hiding.


	4. Animals

The next time Max saw Davey, he was cuddling up to the then current mascot: Gertie the rabbit.  It was a very fluffy lop which Max found weirdly unfitting.  Max walked up to him and pet Gertie quietly.  Davey kept his hands on the rabbit and said, “It’s been a long time Max.”

“It’s been like a week.”  Max then looked at his time machine.  “Two for you. You want another go. I’d like to see if I can piss on you this time.”

“Why?”

“Because the idea of you covered in piss makes me hard.”  Max knew it was more complex than that but how evaded him.  The thing that David had somewhat missed was that a single conversation could not change Max’s path.  Sure it had worked for a while but now Max was back in his old thoughts and if anything more aggressively so.

Davey asked, “What’s so good about me covered in piss?  Isn’t that just germy?”

Max explained with a smirk, “Because it shows that I’m able to make you my bitch.”  Max then pulled Davey to a kiss which Davey gladly accepted. “And you are my bitch.”  Max felt Davey’s kiss and thought ‘there is no way Davey is remotely hurt. Maybe he stubbed his toe and David is blaming me’.  He wanted more of this lip to lip action. It was clearly making both of them happy.

Davey wasn’t so sure he wanted to be a swear word of Max’s but he liked making Max happy.  Max was always an adventure to be around. He lifted up Gertie and suggested, “Let’s just cuddle Gertie for now.”  Max looked at Gertie who was shaking in Davey’s lap. “She just heard a loud sound and is a little scared so I’m cuddling her to cheer her up.”

Max said, “Let her be on her own for a bit.  How would you like a giant fondling you when you were already scared?”  He then lead Gertie and Davey over to a hutch. Max put her back in the hutch then said, “What’s her favourite food?”  He knew that Davey would know. David was the one who was always fussing about having a mascot after all. Not that David seemed to appreciate having such an unusual one.

“She likes dandelions.  Even more than carrots in fact.”

Max went to find some and brought the rabbit the pile.  When he presented Gertie with the yellow flowers Davey looked impressed.  “Just let her be alone for a while. Once she’s started to cope, she’ll be wanting to play again.”

“You know a lot about animals.”

“Blame Nikki.”  Max then realised that Davey would have no idea who Nikki was.  “Nikki is one of my best friends from home.  She’s almost as nuts about nature as you are.”

The idea of a girl who was as excited for nature as him excited young Davey.  He demanded, “Describe her.” He then felt a little nervous though he wasn’t sure why.  He had never heard Max talk about having friends before. It made Max feel more real than anything he had said before.  Max had been many things: a time traveler, a teacher, the perfect future but never before had he seemed like a child like him.  He was not aware of this reason though and just felt uncomfortable.

“Green hair, ermmmm Nikki shaped.”  Max felt annoyed. What was Nikki’s eye colour?  He had no idea. “Wears her hair in bunches. Her nose is cute.”  Was she shorter or taller than him? Maybe appearance wasn’t the main thing.  “She’s a tomboy. She has a sweet kind side but she’s can really hurt you if she feels like it.”

Davey innocently said, “I wanna hug her.  She sounds nice. I want to give her one of your hugs.”

“Probably not a good idea.  Just stick with hugging me.”  Max then wrapped an arm around Davey.  “You’re like a rabbit yourself. I want to scent mark you.”

Davey gulped.  He had to admit, the idea of being like a rabbit was pretty cute.  Yes, it appealed to him. He gulped and let out, “Okay.”

Max grinned.  This time he would keep Davey under control.  He pulled out some rope and took Davey over to his tent before tying Davey up.  He started with Davey’s feet then tied the boy’s hands behind his back. The knots weren’t the best but Max was impatient and went with the idea that Davey probably would get the idea not to try overpowering him this time.  The ropes were nice and tight. Just like Davey’s ass, Max thought to himself, with a giggle.

Excited Davey begged, “More.  I don’t know what you’re doing but I want more.”

Max grinned and watched Davey wiggle, trying to take control but unable to.  Yes, this was better.  Davey was helpless.  He could leave Davey here and there would be nothing Davey could do about it.  Max didn’t want to abandon him though.  For a start he wanted to piss on him.  Max unzipped his pants then revealed his small but hard cock.  Shortly, a trickle of piss flowed from it to Davey’s torso then Max started to mark Davey’s face.  He had wanted to mark his whole body but Max’s bladder was simply not that full.

Davey screwed up his face.  He didn’t like this.  Still Max rubbing his piss in was pretty nice.  Davey felt his breathing grow more rapid as Max massaged his soft smooth skin.  Max moaned as he started easing off Davey’s shorts. He loved the sight of Davey with his red rimmed briefs and the shorts around his knees.  Then there was the rope around his ankles holding his little feet tightly together. It all made Max extremely turned on. He looked at the almost hard cock poking the middle of the briefs and decided that he wanted to suck upon it.  He licked his lips then went down on David sucking through the fabric.  The cock was so tasty Max thought as he sucked the piss off it.  He liked it.  It made him feel alive.

Davey wiggled trying to get out of the binds but found Max had tied him too tight.  He wanted to hug Max and make Max feel as good as he was making him feel but couldn’t.

Max released the cock then turned Davey over.  He pulled down the briefs then felt for Davey’s ass hole.  In a single trust he pushed himself in. Davey screamed in pain.  Max panicked, “What the fuck!”

Max soon was pulled off Davey.  He panicked annoyed that everything was out of the control he had longed for for so long.  Max reached for the time machine.  He went back home in seconds and hyperventilated.


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised tentacle scene. I'm kind of disappointed that this is the first tentacle work I'm posting. I want tentacles to be as awesome as they are in my head so I'm never happy. This is on a deadline though so I don't really have much choice. Still I'm happy with this chapter.

David looked at himself in the mirror.  It was nighttime and all the campers were asleep.  He hated himself.  The mirror showed himself: a man who had just masterbated to the thoughts of screwing a child.  A child who had had no idea what he was doing. The worst thing was that he was getting hard again. Hard for the thoughts of Max.  He sat down. He stood up again nervous. He started to speak quietly, angry at himself, “You are more than these thoughts. You are more than these thoughts.  You never asked for these thoughts. If you had asked, you would have chosen not be…”

David trailed off.  Saying it made it real.  He cried bitterly and desperately.  Sobbing and tugging at his skin as he did.  He couldn’t bring himself to say the word pedophile.  He then wiped his eyes. “I am more than these feelings.”  He had hoped it would sound confident, but there was a mild sob in his voice.  He tried to convince himself once again, “I am these feelings.” He looked at his eyes.  So often they had looked at Max and told himself that they were innocent. He had thought about what he could get Max to do.  What he could get away with. For two kids fucking each other was hardly a crime, especially since they couldn’t pin it on the adult version of David.  No one could. That would be crazy. David could groom Max into touching Davey. He was certain of that. At least he had ideas. It hadn’t been a choice to know.  Things would trickle into his mind. David could groom Max into doing so much to Davey but he wouldn’t. After all, it would just make David worse for Davey was David.  David had read that people often become pedophiles due to trauma. What Max had done was traumatic, but Max had no idea what he was doing. Max didn’t deserve this. Max deserved something but David had no idea what.  He deserved love but in a way that would stop him from hurting them both.

He thought back on the nightmare he had just had.  Max had returned home after traveling back in time.  Something had gone wrong though. The time machine had broken.  Max had got covered in some liquid. David had taken Max to sleep in his cabin so he could recover but in the night, the liquid had started to affect him, first as a rash then as blobs.  In about an hour Max’s skin was covered in a green substance. Green like his eyes. Then his arms and legs started to crack. The bones shifted round. David had touched them and instantly felt turned on.  Turned on as Max turned into a monster. His skin cracked just as the bones had. Out of the cracks came, long tentacles, just right for wrapping around him. From his mouth grew sharp teeth just right for biting into his and so many things to cover David with.  His eyes grew and reddened at the whites glaring right into David’s dirty mind. He knew. David didn’t know how but he knew. This Max could stain David forever. David would forever be seen as Max’s bitch. This time David knew he wouldn’t mind the swear.

David shudders and tried to forget.  “It’s not real. It doesn’t matter.” He looked at his arms.  They were freckled and slightly tanned. No marks of Max though.  There was no monster. His arms were just his arms. No monster. “It’s fake.  Max would never.” Yes, David thought, his mind aflamed with new ideas. Monster Max holding him upside down.  David imagined trying to escape but Max had him in his grasp. All he had to do was submit and it would be fine.  The monster Max bit into David’s thigh, then grinned at the marks left. Marks. Little indents from the teeth. Bloody and dripping.  A thin forked tongue licking up the blood. Then David’s head was lifted up and he was forced to such upon something small and uncut. Soft and hard at the same time.  It reminded David of Max’s dick. He still could remember that as clearly as when he had touched it as a child. The feel for David was as fresh as the first time he touched it as Davey.  David soon felt like he was covered in Max dicks. Wrapped around him, little tentacles covered with dicks and feeling him up. David took a breath. He knew it wasn’t real. Nothing was touching him but his clothes.  Still, the thoughts, the sexual thoughts keep appearing in his mind. Max touching him. Max removing his clothes and smiling at him sexually. Max calling him his bitch or telling him to suck his dick. In all the time David has been calling himself David, never a dick had been seen of Max, but the memory was as fresh as the first hand job.  It expanded too. Became more erotic, more extreme, more shameful. Max pissing on him. Max vomiting on him. Max covering him in substances that didn’t even exist. Often Max but sometimes sometimes other campers. Monster Max pushing a tentacle inside him then grinning as David whelped. Max pushing in another and sharing the hole with his previous tentacle.  Max saying, “Lets see how many of my tentacles you can take inside of you” then pushing in even more. Max ripping off chunks of flesh.

“It’s not right.  They’re children. They don’t know what they’re doing.”  Max would be horrified David thought if he knew his thoughts.  David was sure of it. He hated this. Why had they developed? Why couldn’t he have just stuck with the things Max had done with him?

David closed his eyes, but that just made the tentacles feel more real.  He opened them and tried to think unsexy thoughts. In his youth it had been effective.  Sadly, a few of the thoughts had turned into kinks. Vomit had turned from a way to coat away the feel of piss to a new texture, a new mark a more personal mark.  He’d imagined Max vomiting in his mouth a few times. He’d imagined Max filling his tummy with cum, piss and sick enough to make him look a little pregnant. He’s imagined it forcefully so many times.

Then the monster would abandon David leaving him humiliated, longing for more and still full of guilt.

It wasn’t fair, David thought to himself.  It wasn’t fair David then decided firmly. He had never asked for this.  He wanted Max to be happy. He had wanted to be the best counselor. Would it really end like this?

The thoughts started to subside.  There was one turn off that always worked.  It made David feel like shit but it was the only thing.  Monster Max, not even tentacle monster Max could never defeat the thought of real Max turning out just like David.

 


	6. Guilt

David had been distant ever since Max returned.  To Max, it was like something was deeply wrong. Max kept on replaying Davey’s scream in his head.  Davey was supposed to moan in pleasure. What had he done wrong? He wanted to ask David but David was avoiding him.  He almost wanted to try Gwen. He didn’t dare. Instead he tried his friends. Nikki had said that her mum sometimes used this weird bottle to make the ‘weird’ things she did with guys easier.  It tasted like strawberry or sometimes cherry. Once apple, which she had really liked. That didn’t really help matters though. Lots of things tasted like fruit. He wished he knew why David was acting weird.  For that Max found no answers. No one else even knew this was different. Apparently David always ignored him unless he had to. Max cried frustrated and unable to even describe his problems, his attempts only leading to more questions.  He had turned David into his parents and he didn’t even know how.

He wanted to go back.  Make things right but he had no idea how.  What if David still hated him? What if David had every reason to hate him?  What if David never recovered? What if Davey wouldn’t listen anyway? What if he made Davey worse?  He wasn’t even acting like a bitch.

Max decided that enough was enough.  He was going to force David to speak.  He had to do something. Guilt was never defeated by dwelling on it.  He got up and found the man crying into his pillow. Max remembered one of his first observations about the man: NOT crying himself to sleep like everyone else.  Max clung at the time machine like he had once to Mr Honey Nuts. He could do this. Make everything right. He just needed to know what to do.

Max opened the door.  “David we need to talk.”  If nothing else maybe he could return David’s smile.  Maybe not his bounce, his hope but a smile would be better.

“No we don’t.”  The door started to shut but Max put his foot in to keep it open.

Max all but screamed, “Yes we do.”

Davey whined, “No we don’t.”

Max decided to tackle this from a different direction.  He knew David well enough to know that David really would spend half an hour just whether to talk or not.  “Fine then, I’ll make my own damn coffee.”

David watched Max enter the hut.  The young boy started to make the coffee, pouring water over some instant ground beans.  He watched Max drink the coffee down in huge gulps. He knew Max liked coffee but this was strange and open.  “Why are you doing this?”

Max wasn’t sure what David meant.  “I want to make things right.” His answer only just about helped since David wasn’t sure either.

“Max.  I’m the adult.  I should make things right.”  The image of Monster Max returned to David’s mind.  “You should be playing with your friends.” Anything but getting close to him.  The greater the distance the lower the risk.

“At least tell me why you screamed.”

“When?”  David had no memories of recently screaming.  He feared Max’s response for he didn’t want to think of back when he was Davey.

Effortlessly, Max’s response came and confirmed, “When I tried to fuck you as a kid.”

David snapped, “It hurt.”  He then whimpered, angry that he had snapped.  Max didn’t deserve this. “You should go. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Max ranted, “Fuck!  What did I do to you?  You used to be fine. You used to just be this hopelessly optimistic idiot that I wanted… I want to be close, but was scared of because you’re still an adult.”  Max realised what he had just admitted. He hadn’t even admitted this much to himself. Davey simply couldn’t be a child to him. Something to be defeated, never an equal, never mind how much he wanted that.

“Still an adult!  Still an adult! You can change that at any time with your time machine.  I don’t know what the previous me was like. I just wish I wasn’t a pedophile.  Was he a pedophile? I don’t want to fuck you. It keeps coming to my mind, crashing in like ice upon the titanic.”  David knelt down, crying on Max’s level the tears dribbling down his face. “You’re nothing but a reminder of what I really am.”  He put a hand on Max’s shoulder. Max flinched and David noticed. “Sorry you deserve better than this. You had no idea. You still don’t know about lubricant, do you?”

Max felt sick.  David was sickening in a way that he had never seen before.  He dared not let any vomit come. Instead he tried, “Is that the apple cherry strawberry bottle Nikki mentioned?”

David flinched and Max had no idea why.  It made him feel worse. “It doesn’t have to be flavored but it does need to be used first time in anal sex, or it hurts, a lot.  Trust me.”

Max flinched again.  That was all he did? It made no sense.  “David, are you sure there’s nothing I can say to Davey to make this right?”

“None of the reports on pedophilia I’ve read talk about time travel.  Max, it’s best we just avoid each other. It’s not like we were ever that close in the first place.”

“No.  I miss you.  I love you. Not the current you, but the idiot you.  I always said I hated you but I love you more than you know.  I want to make you happy again. I want the old you back, even if you are a pedophile which I don’t think you are.  It makes no sense. You can’t. You’re too kind and nice and I love you.”

David hugged himself close.  Had he been grooming Max in another timeline?  Max loving him: it was inconceivable. Max always hated him.  The Order of The Sparrow event had shown that much. David wiped his eyes.  He would have to fix this. “Okay, Max back to your tent. I’ll be normal in the morning, promise.”  He pushed Max out of the door and Max saw no reason but to assume that David would pull himself together.

When Max found David the next morning it was lying bleeding at the bottom of a cliff edge.


	7. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a bittersweet ending. At least I hope that this is bittersweet. I like all sorts of endings but bittersweet is a favourite. There's just something honest about those kinds of endings. Anyway, it's been a great maxvid week. Hope we have another one next year in which case I'll definitely do something similar to what I've done this week. Thank you to everyone who commented and kudosed.

Max wiped his eyes and looked at the time machine.  He ran back to camp and as he did, he went back to Davey’s time.  Panicked, he looked out for Davey without caring for his tears. It didn’t matter if he was seen.  It didn’t matter what else in the past he changed. He had to try and save Davey at the very least.  No fucking, no kissing, no bullshit.  He just had to save Davey.  Save Davey and he would save David.  David who had tried so hard to make everyone happy despite having no reason skills.  David who had taken him out for pizza when he was at his worst.  David who bought him a bb gun when he really didn’t have to get him anything at all.  David who always had a kind word.  David who even after all this time would try and improve his language.  David.  Just David.

He found Davey crying in his tent.  Max went in. Davey said, “Jasper had to go home and I don’t know why.”  After all that had happened, remembering that felt out of left field. Why focus on Jasper when David was going to be so weird?

Max sat next to Davey.  “He probably just felt homesick.”

Davey said, “I miss him.”

“It’s okay.  I’m here now.  Look, I’m here to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Max tried to find the words.  “You’re amazing. You were far better than before I tried fiddling with you to make you better.  You don’t need my advice. You’ve always been best being yourself.” Max winced at his own sappiness.  “I love you and I want you to grow up into the person I’ll continue to love.”

Davey blinked.  “Max, do you mean it?”

“Yes.”  Upon seeing the shock on David’s face, Max continued, “You’re determined and kind and loving.  You don’t know anything about talking to kids, but you try anyway.  You never listen, but you’re always willing to try and fix things anyway.  You’re stupid and thick and a fucking pain in the neck but you’re my pain in the neck.”  Max looked at Davey amazed that he was looking at him as though his words were great revelations rather than cliches that he couldn’t think better versions of.  “I love you.” Max panicked remembering Davey’s pedophile paranoia. What if he’d just made things worse?

David chimed, “I love you too.”

Trying to keep his voice even and unemotional Max tried to explain, “You need to stop doing that.  I’m going to be the seven when we meet and you’ll be twenty one. It’ll make you sad and I don’t want that.”  As he spoke, his voice became increasingly uneven and emotional.

The emotions and words sunk in to Davey but he didn’t understand why they were being said so he simply asked, “It’ll make me sad?  It’s just love.”

Max tried to think back on the things David had said to try and make him happy.  Surely they would work on Davey, right? Endless positivity: it had to do something right?  Even if it left little impact on him, it might help Davey and David.  “But you have time. You can get help now and you won’t want to fuck children as an adult, I’m sure of it.”

“Who should I talk to?”

Max panicked, “I don’t know, but there has to be someone.”  Upon seeing Davey’s face crumple in fear, Max added, “Only person I know is Gwen.  You’ll meet her someday. She’ll be your co councillor. Tell her.” It wasn’t much but Gwen had always been cool to Max, so it had to be worth a try.  Max then figured to himself that if it didn’t work he could always go back and fix things again.

With that Max gave Davey a final kiss and decided that he had done all he could before going into the unknown.

Max looked around.  He ran through the forest and started to shout, “Gwen!  David! Nikki! Neil!” No sign of them anywhere. No sign of anything.  “DAVID!” Max looked for the camp and saw broken cabins and no tents. “DAVID!”

Max looked around.  There was no Camp Campbell.  Just an old Mess Hall that hadn’t been used in years.  Max ran out of where Camp Campbell had been and into the road.  As he looked around, he saw that the town was much like it always had been.  He tried asking around for David but heard nothing, saw nothing and felt nothing..  Shortly he saw Bonquisha.  She had no idea who this ‘ex boyfriend’ would be.  He tried asking about Camp Campbell.  She said, “That’s not been open for years.  Around six years, I think.  I think one of the councillors disappeared or something and it had to close down.”

Max took out the time machine only for it not to be in his pocket.  He asked, “Do you know anything more?”

“Only a rumour.  Something that committed himself to an asylum.  Either that or killed someone.  I wouldn't take it too seriously.”

Max scowled but decided something: he would find David.  Someday, together all would be well.


End file.
